1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical equipment and, more particularly, to a medical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical treatment usually entails feeding liquids into the human body (for example, drips, and intravenous infusion medication) of a patient and draining liquids from the human body (for example, drawing blood) of the patient with various infusion pipelines. To facilitate operation, a cannula has one end connected to a vein of the patient and the other end equipped with a safety infusion female connector. When pushed by a dispensing end of a conventional syringe, the safety infusion female connector is opened and thus operable for use in intravenous infusion medication and drawing blood, thereby dispensing with the need to insert a needle into the patient's skin. Hence, the conventional infusion connector is safe to use and popular with medical professionals.
However, leakage of contents of the conventional syringe to the outside will pose a danger to medical professionals and patients, if the contents of the conventional syringe are a radioactive medication, an infectious body fluid, or a target tumor suppressor harmful to the human skin. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a medical connector capable of leakage prevention.
Referring to Taiwan patent I537020, a conventional medical connector has a catheter and a moving element. The catheter has therein a guide rod. A gap is present between the catheter and the guide rod. The moving element in motion clears the gap and thus makes it ready to carry out infusion.
However, not only is the gap between the catheter and the guide rod used exclusively as a passage, but the gap is also of considerable length; as a result, the flow rate is too low to allow massive infusion to be time-efficient.
In view of its aforesaid drawback, the conventional medical connector still has room for improvement.